My Rainbow
by micahskitty
Summary: A stormy night scares Tohru, who will be there to comfort her? A collection of short stories, some continued some not, I'll tell you. Pairings will vary with my mood, hehe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing... No matter how much I want the Fruits Basket charecters all to MYSELF. Must do something to count down the days until Volume 11 is in my hands...

The wind whistled outside the house. Stirring the leaves of the tree, making the little wings of the b;ack and yellow bird, spin faster and faster until it seemed like the bird itself was going to take flight and leave the Sohma household in the wake of its flight.

A young girl, around the age 16 sat up straight in her bed. The gusts of the wind scared her, leaving her wide awake, with nothing but the haunting memories of the storms that she had faced while leaving in her tent all alone. Tohru Sohma was used to it, the storm, the wind, the thunder, but something about this storm seemed diffrent. This storm seemed dangerous. The drops that splattered on the screens of her room, mocked her. So close to getting in, one lttle barrier between her, and the wetness that the storm would bring. A flash of lightening, made her shiver. The glowing, eerie blue light, cast shadows in her room.

A roll of thunder, sent Tohru out of her bed, and onto the floor, a scream erupting from her pale throat, and coming out of her rosy pink lips. She quickly covered her mouth, fearing to wake those that slumbered in the same house. A shudder went down her spine, as a drop of sweat fell from her forehead, she wiped it away.

Standing, she stretched slightly, afraid to stretch to much, and attract the storms wrath, as though the storm was a person, that was watching her move, waiting for her to mess up.

In a room not far from Tohrus a young man sprang up in his bed. Her scream hadn't awoken him though. He was already awake from the sounds that the storm made. Her scream, offer, had frightened him. Chilled him to the bone, like nothing else could. Her scream was full of fear, the spine tingling, horror movie, the monsters have gotten me scream. He knew it well, he had done it often, suffering through the life that he had led the past 16 years.

He crept out of his room, grabbing a robe off the back off his door as he went. Quiet as a mouse, he snuck off to Tohrus room, hoping to ease her pain, and comfort her.

Pulling back the screen, the first thing he saw, was a tiny figure, hunched in a corner, small, pitiful whimpers coming from her mouth. Her face paler then normal, and somehow she was soaking wet. A few drops fell on his head, and he looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, and he mentally cursed. The repair job had obviously failed, and was soaking the entire room.

Tohrus light pibk pajamas were now a see through, and he fought the urge to shudder with delight. He walked over to her, carefully sitting next to her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of fear, and on the brink of tears. She was trying to fight it, he could tell. She was fighting to be brave.

"Don't cry, I'm here," His voice, was low, full of concern. "It's alright now."

Tohrus brown eyes met his purpleish eyes. "Thank you, Yuki-San."

He simply nodded, and comforted her as much as he could, as much as the curse would allow. He leaned over, looking deep into those chocolate orbs, and kissed her forehead, a simple, soothing kiss. A slight smile crossed her lips.

Leaning into him, but not hugging him, Tohru closed her eyes. Soon her small chest was moving up and down with the signs of slumber.

Yuki looked out the window, the storm was passing, and behing the last moving grey cloud, the sun shone, and a rainbow danced upon the early morning sky. He looked down at the young girl who was cuddled near him, and a true smile spread across his lips, matching the golden rays that stretched across the sky.

Leaning close to her ear, he softly whispered, "My sun, my sky, my rainbow."


	2. Fireworks

Quick note: So, uhm, I'm back... From wherever I went off to. Life has just been hectic, you know. Madly insane. Anyhow, I was reading reviews and emails and decided to pick up all my stories. I'll attempt to dust them off, clean them up, and finish them all. I started with this one, because it was just SO cute, in my humble opinon. I'm hoping to inculde atleast 10 stories, pairing vary of course. All requests and suggestions should be sent to my E-mail, and I'll gladly comply with them, providing they aren't... well, we'll just see. ANYHOW! On with the story...

Disclaimer: Yea, I own every single character in this story and you don't. Be in awe. Oh, what's that? Lawyers threatening to sue. Nevermind, you can have them...

The walk from school to home was a wet one, as rain poured from the sky. Her form was hunched over, the navy-blue uniform clung to her as peals of water trailed down her soaked face. Still, a smile was seen on the face of Tohru Honda, even as the winds blew hard-- often sending her chasing down a loose scrap of paper that managed to escape her hold on them. Yuki, her usual companion, had spent the day at the Sohma household since he recently suffered from a small attack of the disease that plagued his lungs. The fair, orange-haired boy known as Kyo was nowhere to be found when Tohru exited the school, and failed to appear as she waited for him. Giving up when the unexpected rain started, she trudged home. Alone. Umbrella-less.

The pale pink of her lips went from a smile to pursed, melodic hums soon escaping her. The tune one so famaliar, one her mother had often hummed to her when the rain began to start. It was something to keep her occupied, mind away from the fact that she still had quite awhile to go before the house she now called home would be visible. Rain was not predictated for this day, as when the Sohma-Honda household awoke, the sun was shining brightly. It had been a totally random change of weather, but Tohru welcomed it nonetheless as nothing could bring the optimistic spirit of the girl.

Footsteps were heard over the humming Tohru did. A quick turn, revealed nothing behind her, even the footsteps had stopped. Panicked, Tohru began to move faster, fearful that someone was following her. Sloshing through the puddles, she once more heard the sound of someone moving behind her. Thus sent Tohru into a full-fledged run, the brown carrier bag was tossed with abadon behind her as she took off, pausing only when she heard the angry, yet famaliar cry. Sparing a glance over her shoulder once more, she caught sight of bright orange hair and a lean form crouched low as they retrieved Tohru's tossed items. 

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice called above the drops that fell from above, reaching out towards the boy.

"What were you thinking? Tossing this damned bag at me!" He was furious, yet he couldn't blame her. Gathering her bag, he began to move towards her as she moved towards him.

A blush crept across her pale face, crimson immediatly staining her cheeks as she was embarassed. Hadn't this very scence happened before? Hadn't she accused him of being a stalker once before? "I--," She looked down, finding her feet very interesting as the rain continued to fall. "I thought you were a stalker, Kyo-kun."

An awkward laugh escaped him, followed by that coy smile that Kyo had when around the girl that had become the object of his affections and the star of his dreams. "I see.." Under his breath, "Deja' vu." Nonetheless, he kept hold of her bag and revealed yet another item in his soaked hands. "I went to get an umbrella... When I got back to the school you weren't there, so I assumed you had started going home. I started after you, but Kagura," An angry scowl now present on his face at the mention of the female boar, "caught me and questioned me about the dojo this evening."

Tohru's brow quirked in mild curiousity as she listened to Kyo, a question rising from his words. "That's right! Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo now?" It was agreed he'd attend three days a week, and this was his second of the week.

The orange haired boy looked away, finding interest in something far off. "Had to bring you an umbrella, figured you didn't bring one." This caused Tohru to laugh, as he was right. "Here." Seconds later, the umbrella was opened and held high above Tohru's head as Kyo moved closer to her so they both may be shielded from the rain. Pit-pat, was the sound it made atop the orange umbrella, topped with kitty ears.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." Tohru murmured, enjoying the break from the rain she so longed suffered from.

Kyo smiled inwardly, still having a hold on Tohru's belongings as they moved towards the house. "Kyo?" Immediately the boy shook himself from his thoughts at hearing Tohru's voice, a tenative question his name had become. "Yeah, Tohru?"

What was once Tohru's flushed face now resembled a tomato. She was completly beet-red at the thoughts that raced through her head. "Uo told me about something today that dealt with the rain. She said it was magical!"

Kyo listened to her, both still moving onwards towards their home. "She did, huh? What did the yankee say this time?" It was slightly obvious Kyo was not a fan of Uo, the yankee not having liked him since they first met.

"She was kissed... in the-- in the rain." Tohru stammered out, not daring to glance over at the boy next to her. "She said it was wonderful, magical even." Tohru had taken Uo's words to heart, believing if she could get a kiss in the rain, she would experience the magic of it. 

Not sure where the conversation was headed, Kyo just nodded and added a, "Yeah. So?" Urging her onward.

Her tiny hands were clasped togther, fidgeting with themselves as she whispered her request. "Could you kiss me? In the rain, Kyo-kun? Just one kiss?" Kyo stared down, the umbrella nearly falling from his hands as he heard Tohru's question. Tohru took his silence for a 'no', and sighed quietly to herself as she murmured. "It was a stupid request, please forgive me for asking it of you."

Not a word was said, as Kyo removed the umbrella from the two of them. Letting it drop to the ground and roll slightly in the wind. His hand cupped her chin, delicately and brought it upwards to look into the depths of those eyes. They were widened, fearful yet filled with glee at the same time.

Drop by drop the rain fell.

Inch by inch they came closer.

Seconds pass...

Lips collide...

Time seems to stop as the two stand in the rain, gently exploring the mouths of each other. Once they seperate, a tear melds with the rain falling down the cheek of Tohru as she stares up at the flushed face of Kyo, a frown quickly taking hold of his lips as his thumb darts out to remove the fallen tear. "What? Was it that bad? Did I hurt you? Are you alright!" He was panicked. His first real kiss had made the girl he loved cry! What the hell!

More tears fell, and attempting to wipe them away Tohru muttered. "That was so... magical. My ears are just hurting." This earned her a blank, though worried stare from Kyo who didn't quite get what she meant, so she attempted to elaborate. "Uo said when you kiss someone you love, you hear fireworks..." A pause as Kyo took in what she said. "They were very loud."

A laugh slips from the lips of the cat, daring to plant a kiss on each of Tohru's ears as if that would make them all better. "You are..." So cute, his thoughts finished. They didn't bother to retrieve the forgotten umbrella, Kyo simply sliding his hand into her own and intwining his fingers in the gaps between hers. "Fireworks," he murmured to himself, causing Tohru's grin to broaden. "I love the rain." Tohru giggled, knowing that Kyo hated water or rain and to hear him say such things pleased her so much.


End file.
